


花花世界

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 根本不爽的簧文19搞3 3双性 threesome无套 内射 不算dirty talk的dirty talk
Kudos: 9





	花花世界

**Author's Note:**

> 根本不爽的簧文  
> 19搞3 3双性 threesome  
> 无套 内射 不算dirty talk的dirty talk

  
  
半夜被口醒了，金珉奎迷迷糊糊地开了床头灯，掀开被子看见也正抬着眼睛看自己的洪知秀。他妆花了一大半，眼尾晕出去一道淡红色的痕迹，下睫毛黑黑的，湿湿地黏成了一簇一簇，还沾着一些上面花下来的睫毛膏。金珉奎抓过旁边的手机：“都几点了？”  
  
洪知秀避而不答，直直地把金珉奎吞到自己的喉咙口。金珉奎手一抖，一下子卸了力气，没忍住滚出来一声呻吟。他向后倒在床头上，洪知秀微微抬起了一点身体，近乎垂直地把金珉奎全部吃了进去。他的双手按着金珉奎的胯，湿漉漉地看着他，金珉奎叹了口气，爽是爽，他太阳穴突突地跳，心跳也比平时要快一点，没办法完全平复下来。他压抑住自己动腰的冲动，轻轻按着洪知秀脑后的头发：“哥，光凭这样可没办法……”  
  
洪知秀不满地收了收嘴巴，金珉奎长长地倒吸了一口冷气，洪知秀喉咙里漏出两声模糊的声音，似乎是在抗议。金珉奎捏了捏他的肩膀：“吐出来再说话。”  
  
洪知秀似乎是明白撒娇没用了，很利落地就直起身来。金珉奎有点眷恋温暖口腔的感觉，没忍住向上挺了挺腰，被洪知秀发现了，用柔软的手指磨着他的侧腹：“珉奎明明就很喜欢嘛，为什么要躲呢？”  
  
金珉奎说：“那哥为什么要去夜店呢？”  
  
洪知秀僵住，像蛇一样地缠上来，头贴着金珉奎的胸口撒娇：“珉奎……珉奎是谁的狗狗？”  
  
“是知秀哥的……可是这又没什么关系嘛……”金珉奎的手指绕着洪知秀的头发，有些粉质的感觉，因为洪知秀喷了一次性染发剂，把棕色的头发喷成了亮眼的浅紫色。他在舞池蹦了一晚上，已经有些掉色了。洪知秀的手指划着金珉奎的下巴：“那狗狗是不是要听主人话？”  
  
“那主人是不是也要照顾好狗狗？”金珉奎也撒上娇了，声音厚厚的，胸腔的震动让洪知秀心里有点痒，“主人把狗狗一个人放了一天了嘛……现在像这样蒙混过关是不是太过分了？嗯？主人？”  
  
结果崔胜澈进来之前先和金珉奎做了一次。金珉奎硬说润滑剂快要过期了，不用掉太浪费，几乎用了整整一管，全部淋在洪知秀屁股上。洪知秀原本想要金珉奎用前面的那个口，不知道金珉奎是在装傻还是什么，把精液全部射到了后面。一边干他一边还要委屈地说：“哥真的水好多哦——这么喜欢和珉奎做吗？既然这么喜欢珉奎为什么还要出去玩呢？呜……主人不喜欢狗狗了，主人不要狗狗了……”说得洪知秀头昏脑涨地伸手去捂他的嘴，他到底也疯玩了一晚上，精力肯定比不过好好休息了的金珉奎，况且还被这样压着，只能撅着屁股从后面被干。他原本半夜溜回来就是心虚，先发制人地钻进金珉奎被子也是希望能够逃过真正的惩罚，现在光一个金珉奎就够他受了。  
  
一直到拿出去金珉奎才故作惊讶地说：“哎呀，忘记戴套了。”洪知秀膝盖发软地趴着，只能自己心里默默翻白眼。他能感觉到精液慢慢地流出去，滴出去的一瞬间他条件反射地夹了夹屁股，金珉奎笑嘻嘻地抱上来：“哥很喜欢我的精液吗？”  
  
还没等洪知秀说话，门打开了。两个人同时往门口看去，崔胜澈穿着睡衣和短裤，半眯着眼睛扶着门框站着。洪知秀有些尴尬，精液还在滴滴答答地流，大腿根和屁股上沾得到处都是。他有点逃避地钻进金珉奎的怀里，金珉奎叹口气，在他耳边说：“可是我也和哥说过，胜澈哥生气了嘛……”  
  
崔胜澈慢慢走近来，站在床边看着他们两个。洪知秀从金珉奎的怀里偷偷看崔胜澈，觉得这个氛围有些恐怖，崔胜澈睫毛很长，这时垂着眼睛，好像他的眼睛是全黑的一团线。他忍不住说：“胜澈……”  
  
“知秀去哪里了？”  
  
金珉奎清清嗓子：“哥——”  
  
“我在问知秀呢。”  
  
洪知秀有点嗓子发干地说：“就、就街角那个酒吧……”  
  
“知秀是讨厌我们吗？”  
  
洪知秀和金珉奎都有些愣住了，因为崔胜澈的声音听上去也不像生气了，反而像是害怕。声音细细的，甚至还有些抖。金珉奎跪在床上，基本和站着的崔胜澈差不多高，他小心翼翼地捧着哥哥的脸。崔胜澈还是低着头，洪知秀微微直起身，金珉奎手指摸摸崔胜澈的眼角：“哥哭了吗？”  
  
崔胜澈用力吸了吸鼻子，洪知秀说：“呃……胜澈，对不起，只不过是想去喝点酒所以我——”  
  
“我、我以为知秀不要我们了。”崔胜澈哽咽着说，“我以为知秀受不了了，我以为知秀受不了我们三个人的生活了所以一个人跑出去了。我今天等了你好久，久到在客厅都睡过去了，还是珉奎让我去睡觉的。我、我不敢和珉奎说，因为珉奎肯定会笑我，说什么‘哥又想太多了’，可是知秀——我，我真的……”  
  
他后半段话被洪知秀的嘴唇堵了回去，金珉奎静静地退到一边，看两个漂亮的哥哥接吻。洪知秀的口红还没掉完，刚刚给他口交的时候蹭了一些在嘴边，现在又胡乱涂到崔胜澈嘴唇上。崔胜澈眼角也红红的，洪知秀温柔地说：“我们胜澈不化妆也很好看。”  
  
崔胜澈眼巴巴地看着他：“知秀不是讨厌我们吗？”  
  
金珉奎在旁边说：“怎么会呢？”  
  
洪知秀没说话，挺了挺胸口，把软软的胸部往崔胜澈手里送。崔胜澈拨开他胸口的衣服，拢着乳肉团在手心里。洪知秀虽然没有像少女那样的酥胸，但肉还是比男性的胸要软一些，也很难练出肌肉来。就算手臂的线条已经很好看了，胸还是软软的。金珉奎也凑上去，咕哝着说刚刚没有玩过，用牙齿轻轻磨着。洪知秀张开双腿坐着，前面的小穴擦着床单，他有点难耐地轻轻摆腰，让床单摩擦穴口。崔胜澈发现了他的小动作，分了一只手下去，逗弄着已经充血的阴蒂。洪知秀被他揉得浑身发软，倒在金珉奎身上，嘟着嘴要他再用点力。  
  
最后又是被两个人一起干了。一开始是崔胜澈从后面操他，金珉奎在前面玩他的胸腹；不知道什么时候又变成了坐在崔胜澈怀里，金珉奎按着他张开的双腿舔他的另一个穴口。金珉奎的舌头浅浅地在最敏感的入口处打转，狠狠地抵着上壁，洪知秀被他舔得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，忍不住往崔胜澈怀里缩，又被崔胜澈直直撞在前列腺上。他细细地叫了一声，性器射出一小股精液，溅在金珉奎脸上，剩下的精液缓缓流出来，随着崔胜澈的动作一点点地冒出来，顺着柱身流下去。金珉奎的速度也加快了，还用高挺的鼻尖去蹭上面的阴蒂。洪知秀剧烈地喘着气，胸口都是粉红色的，大腿脆弱地颤抖着。崔胜澈也在喘息，情动的热气笼着他的耳垂，给洪知秀一种耳垂都被人含着的错觉。  
  
“珉、珉奎——我，啊……珉奎，我错了——呜……”他胡乱地求饶，然而金珉奎根本不理他，反而扶着自己又硬起来的性器，从前面插进了他软得湿得一塌糊涂的小穴。崔胜澈暂时停下了动作，稍稍把洪知秀提起来了一点，洪知秀瘫在两个人中间，双手搭着金珉奎的肩膀。他全身的重量只靠已经酸胀的小腿和膝盖，以及塞在体内的两根东西支撑着。他忍不住哭出来，眼泪混在床单上乱七八糟的液体里：“你们……你们都欺负我——”  
  
“难道不是知秀先跑走的吗？”崔胜澈也很委屈，重新抽插起来。他的性器稍稍有些上翘，一下一下勾着内壁，洪知秀一下子没喘上气来，张着嘴像条脱水的鱼。金珉奎也操着他前面，更加剧烈的快感瞬间抓走了所有的理智。因为体位的关系，金珉奎没办法像崔胜澈那样做大动作，洪知秀只好把自己往下沉，碎碎地叫着：“嗯……嗯——再深一点——”  
  
“知秀是在叫谁呢？”  
  
不知道崔胜澈和金珉奎对视的那一眼达成了什么共识，两个人突然开始以同步的速率干他。一起撞到最深，再一起出去。两根东西只隔着一层薄薄的肉壁，洪知秀被操得不知道自己在哪里了，金珉奎还在耳朵旁边叫他姐姐，说姐姐给我生个孩子吧，姐姐不是喜欢狗狗吗，那姐姐也生小狗狗吧。他被说得眼泪流得更凶，甚至还用手护着小腹叫着说不可以没办法生不要了珉奎要怀孕了。崔胜澈被冷落了，故意不去撞他的敏感点，绕着在旁边挑逗，洪知秀又扭着已经一塌糊涂的脸去看他。  
  
崔胜澈说：“嗯……知秀要叫我什么？”  
  
“哥……哥哥，嗯——都，都射进来，射给知秀——”  
  


金珉奎用手托着正在往外放热水的莲蓬头，注视着躺在浴缸里的洪知秀。他脸上的妆——本身就已经脱了一大半，刚刚金珉奎用卸妆水帮他擦干净了。现在那张脸干干净净的，下巴带着一点新冒出来的胡茬，眼下淡淡的黑眼圈。金珉奎用手指试了试水温，反射性地跳开了，太烫，可是洪知秀喜欢高温的洗澡水。他用温柔的水流冲洗着那具身体，抬头却发现崔胜澈也赤裸地站着。他们默默对视了一会儿，崔胜澈走过来，有些强硬地挤开金珉奎，也躺进浴缸。洪知秀似乎已经睡着了，崔胜澈的动静没让他醒来。金珉奎蹲着，有些心疼地看见崔胜澈身上的红斑：“太烫了，哥。”  
  
崔胜澈固执地说：“没有。”  
  
他说完紧紧地抱着洪知秀，膝盖因为浴缸的长度不够而弯着。金珉奎叹了口气，把热水淋遍两个人赤裸的身体。他漂亮的哥哥和漂亮的哥哥抱在一起，如同在子宫中安睡的双胞胎婴儿。  
  



End file.
